the_harp_twinsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Harp Twins Wiki
THE HARP TWINS WIKI / THE HARP TWINS MANGA WIKI / THE HARP TWINS COMIC BOOK WIKI ( Wiki Notice---This Harp Twins Comic Book Wiki has the first page done, and will remain silent and unedited until the publication, release, and distribution of the Harp Twins Comic Book The Legend of the Shaders. Please,'' do not edit or contribute to this wiki at this time''. Thank You---the Admin. ) Welcome Welcome to The Harp Twins Wiki. Camille and Kennerly Kitt are American female Identical Twins, who are actresses and electric/acoustic harpists, and who compose, arrange, and perform as The Harp Twins. The Kitt sisters have released over 100 singles online, as well as six physical cover albums. As actresses, the Harp Twins have appeared in several films. The Harp Twins IRL Camille and Kennerly comprise an internationally performing rock harp duo, commonly referred to as The Harp Twins. They are best known for their duet arrangements of contemporary songs from artists including Iron Maiden, The Rolling Stones, Metallica, Lady Gaga, Blue Oyster Cult, AC/DC, Pink Floyd, Bon Jovi, Aerosmith, Rihanna, Guns N' Roses, U2, Coldplay, Enya and Journey, as well as music scored for video games, films, and television. Both sisters hold a Bachelor of Music degree in Harp Performance and graduated with Highest Honors at Wheaton College Conservatory of Music. Although they were trained classically, the Kitt twins' true musical passion is arranging and performing contemporary music for harp duets. In October 2014, the Kitt sisters performed and represented the United States at the 8th annual World Harp Festival, in Asunción, Paraguay, which brought together more than 30 national and international artists. Camille and Kennerly perform on Venus "Classic" Concert Grand pedal harps, and on Lyon & Healy "Silhouette" Electric lever harps. The Harp Twins in Performance Megan Bledsoe, in her Doctorate of Musical Arts in Harp Performance dissertation, remarks that while groups like ... The Harp Twins provide a new perspective on previous instrumentation choices within these genres, she notes that "the resulting sound of these ensembles, which very closely resembles any harp duet throughout history ... ultimately perpetuates the angelic, calm, feminine stereotypes of the instrument." However, United Kingdom-based heavy metal music magazine Metal Hammer has an alternative assessment of the Harp Twins. In a "Hot New Band" feature on the Harp Twins entitled "Harp Attack", Metal Hammer remarks: "Rather than turn their attention to obvious, classically grounded territory, The Harp Twins have made a name for themselves covering the likes of Iron Maiden, offering classics like Fear of the Dark a fascinating new lease on life." The Harp Twins as Manga Girls Hello! We’re Camille and Kennerly (The Harp Twins)! You might know us from our viral harp metal, rock, and soundtrack covers on YouTube like Metallica, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath, and Game of Thrones. We also compose Nordic-inspired original songs. We have over 90 million views on YouTube and almost 2 million followers across our social media sites. We tour full-time as a harp duo and are changing the world's perception of the harp with our radical duet harp revolution! We’re so excited to announce that we’re creating a comic book: Legend of the Shaders! We’ve brought in talented comic writer Dirk Manning and amazing artist K. Lynn Smith to help bring our ideas to life. Legend of the Shaders is a beautifully illustrated, full-color, 24-page comic about Nordic Identical Twin sisters, and their enigmatic cat Grayling, who discover that their harp-bard life is not as simple as they thought it was… and that the Shader creatures of legend might not be myth after all ! The Scope and Purpose of This Wiki This wiki will be dedicated to the complete review and presentation of the adventures of the Harp Twins, as shown in the Harp Twins Comic Book Legend of the Shaders. The construction of this Wiki will begin when the comic book Legend of the Shaders is published and released to the general public. It will first be released to the people who funded the Harp Twins Kickstarter campaign, currently said to be on or after April 2019. The Legend of the Shaders comic book will be available to the general public sometime after Sept 2019. When the comic book becomes available, and a copy has been obtained by the Admin of this Wiki, and time has been given to read and review the contents, then the construction will begin shortly thereafter. In the meantime, this wiki will be dormant, until the go-ahead is given. Please do not edit or contribute to this wiki until construction has begun !!! Notice The Admin of this Harp Twins Wiki was able to attend a live performance of The Harp Twins at the 2019 Marcon Si-Fi Convention in Columbus, Ohio, USA, and created this wiki as a tribute to the Harp Twins amazing musical abilities on the electric harp, and their unforgettable performance of harp music during their Sunday afternoon concert at the con. After the concert, the Admin was able to speak personally with the twins at their booth in the dealer's room, and received permission from them to create this wiki. The Management Positions for The Harp Twins Wiki are all taken, and the editing manpower of this wikia is currently adequate. However, in the future, if you still wish to edit on this wikia, you MUST observe these Editing Guidelines Latest Activity Another Wiki About Two Sisters That You May Like ( click here ) Category:Browse